ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Callahan Mob
Henry Fitzgerald James Callahan |members=Gerald Sullivan David Flanagan |type= |colors= |locations= , . |businesses= and |fronts= |hidec= |predecessor= |successor= |founding= , . |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation= }} The Callahan Mob, previously referred to as the Ocean Side Gang or the Fitzgerald Crew, is a loosely structured confederation made up of mostly, but not exclusively, criminals involved deeply in organized crime operating out of the district of , San Andreas. The outfit has been noted for its membership of such infamous and criminals such as Seamus Fitzgerald, Henry Fitzgerald, and James Callahan. They are known for involvement in such rackets and illegal operations as robbery, illegal gambling, book making, contract killing and more. 'Origins' 'Irish Immigration' During the Irish immigration into the United States during the late 1800s to the early 1900s, large amounts of Irish families began to pour into the Eastern coast of America in such areas like New York, Boston and Chicago. A majority of the families arriving were there for the space, resources and above all else the money to be made from a developing nation. This was the case during the building of railways which employed many Irish, Italian and Eastern-European men. Ultimately, the families involved in this construction found themselves arriving and settling on the West coast, and more specifically in San Andreas. One of the largest settlements of Irish families became the neighborhood of , , which was a coastal community located in the Western side of the city. At the time there was a big push for industrialization and urbanization, causing unions to rise up such as carpentry, construction, longshoremen, and fisheries. 'History' 'The Rise of Organized Crime' It wasn't long after the arrival of European immigrants into San Andreas that the began to sweep across the country, outlawing all alcoholic products. The opportunities for crime created by the prohibition lead to the establishment of such groups as the and the . San Andreas was no excuse. In 1930 an Irish man by the name of Seamus Fitzgerald who had arrived in with his family during the gold rush and railway construction began to rise to the top as one of the state's largest supplier of outlawed alcohol products. At this time had become the predominant home of citizens. Henry openly involved members of the neighborhood in his rackets for a chance to make themselves wealthy, an event that was the roots of what would evolve into the Callahan Mob. Over time the media began to dub them as the Ocean Side Gang and their operations had expanded into and . 'Warfare' A constant power struggle waged between the two largest arms of organized crime within the city, which at the time were Fitzgerald's crew and an which operated their rackets on the Eastern side of the city. Bloody fights and brutal murders swept across the city as the desire for power pushed back and forth between the organizations. One of the most notorious gangland killings of the century occurred during this time where a banded group of Irish brethren attacked a known front on the East side. The carnage witnessed the death of an entire Italian street crew known for their strong ties in bootlegging and the destruction of the property caused by . This was known as the November Massacre of 1945. 'Death of Seamus Fitzgerald' At the end of the 1950s conflicts with the Italians had began to settle after the massacre left them weaker than they had been previously, and pressured to either create peace or face further damage to their organization. A balancing in power was found in 1950, when Seamus Fitzgerald was found dead near a local park. A bullet fired from a rifle pierced his skull, he was killed instantly. Although investigations into the incident did take place, evidence was minimal and no convictions were made. It was believed by Fitzgerald's regime that it had been a mob hit done in retribution for the November Massacre, although no other attempts to strike back were made by the Irish in fear of full out warfare. After his demise, the mob was taken under control by Seamus' only son, Henry Fitzgerald. Henry began to evolve the outfit into a more mob-like statute throughout the 1960s and 70s, involving them in such criminal activities as , , and more. Henry's main focus was in keeping the neighborhood and its people well kept and protected, making them become more widely respected by everyday citizens and even noted as community idols. was now the largest enclave within the state of San Andreas and the stomping grounds of the . The area was untouched by other organizations in fear of the consequences that could result from interfering and Henry began to make connections to other criminal groups within Fierro. Conflicts that had previously existed with the Italians were nearly completely abolished and peace was once again returned to the criminal underground. 'Productivity and Success' Near the end of the 1970s the mob's influence stat wide began to grow as well as media attention as a connected string of organized heists took place across the city of . The first of which was a jewelry store robbery which took place in 1978. A small crew comprised of four masked men were caught on camera at night cutting their way into jewelry shop in the downtown area of Fierro. the heist was quick and saw the loss of over two hundred thousand dollars worth of gold and silver. Although the investigation never led to the convicted of any Irish-American criminals believed to be associated with the mob, rumors spread that it had been locals from the Ocean Side area to perform the break in. Another heist which drew even more attention was an infamous robbery of a small bank on the eastern side of Fierro. To the authorities surprise, another crew was caught tunneling their way into the bank over the process of a few months. The men reached their destination inside the bank but forensic evidence lead to the convictions of three men who were responsible for its organization. Those same men were known associates of the mob's boss, Henry Fitzgerald. Newspapers buzzed with stories about the heist, one quoting "If they had managed to cover their tracks it is suspected the robbery could have lead to profit upwards of one million dollars." At the same time of the rising heist schemes from the mob, their involvement in truck hijacking also expanded. The mob was allegedly responsible for the loss of over five hundred thousand dollars worth of electronics, alcohol, cigarettes, prescription drugs and more of the course of a ten year period. Multiple truckers even admitted to setting up the robberies themselves, knowing the mob would pass a cut their way in exchange for silence towards the authorities. 'Rioting against Gay Rights' The community of Ocean Flats was often regarded for its dedication towards the church, which was a major conflict during the 1970s when a group of local homosexual males and females stood up to protest, demanding their rights as American citizens. Appalled Catholics, Irish and other nationalities alike, began to riot against the homosexuals which they saw as "immoral and inhumain". Women, children, men and criminals alike carried bloodshed through the streets as the homes and businesses of known activists were torched to the ground, causing heavy police and media attention. In the heat of the riots, the death toll reached a high of over twenty men and women which had been slain in executions and arson attacks alike. With media spread fear the homosexual activists began to abandon the neighborhood, establishing their own community near the outskirts of Ocean Flats. To this day there is a strong boundary between the neighborhoods which are rarely crossed, though feuds erupt from time to time between the groups. Homosexuals display gay-pride flags along the street bordering Ocean Flats as a memorial for the lives lost in the riots and a message that their rights cannot be destroyed by the violence of others. 'The Rise of Callahan' It wasn’t until the early to mid 1980s the mob fell out of the Fitzgerald family’s hands due to the unfortunate demise of Henry when a heated conflict between associated criminals in Henry’s regime and police lead to the deaths of five men, one of which was Henry himself. With nobody in the blood line left to have leadership passed down to them, as done in previous generations, a man by the name of James Callahan began to rise to power. Callahan was a known member of the Ocean Flats community due to his contributions and his notoriety in the criminal underworld. He was ruthless, dangerous and street smart, the key abilities which allowed him to take power so quickly. He enlisted the assistance of his long time friend Gerald Sullivan, a local roughneck whom Callahan had known since childhood who would later become the lieutenant in Callahan's regime. The two had been inseparable when it came to things such as running rackets and other activities within the neighborhood, their repute had been made side by side. Callahan guided the men under his wing, putting down any power struggles as other criminals tried to work their way to the throne of Irish-american organized crime in Ocean Flats. Soon enough he was seen as the neighborhood’s boss, feared and respected. The mob was widely accepted as the media dubbed name The Callahan Mob. Category:Organization Category:Mob Category:Irish